


playing with words you've never said

by struberry



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struberry/pseuds/struberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you always say things like that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	playing with words you've never said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrollo/gifts).



> i haven't posted anything in FOREVER bc i am TERRIBLE but i am back with this trash. i am very anxious about there being any mistakes in this so sorry if there are some

When Hisoka turns to look at Illumi, the sun is warming his skin and making it glow orange.

He can’t help the way his throat jumps at the sun bending its way around Illumi’s face, so he ignores it and watches as Illumi encloses his hands in his shirt, wiping red stains from their previous mission away that are still wet and shining. When his hand is clear again, he brings it in front of his face, blocking out all the light that had swarmed him. He inspects it closely, and Hisoka doesn’t once speak between the low murmurs of the cars below and the silence at the top of the building they’re sat on. When he brings it back down, Hisoka is still in a trance, and a gust of wind brushes Illumi’s hair past his shoulders.

The wind is strong from the height they’re sat at, and the force of it is extended and keeps Illumi’s hair swaying behind him for a few seconds more. Hisoka stares at his neck that thrums with life and watches the rise and fall of shoulders from the exhaustion that has carved itself into them before his hair covers all the beauty like a veil.

“What?”

Illumi’s voice, sharp and dull but endearing to hear, makes Hisoka pull his eyes from the black veil to meet eyes just as dark. They’re sat at the edge of the building, and Hisoka waits to see if Illumi will speak again, but all he does is turn away and swing his legs over the side of it. His feet hit the building with a soft thud that’s accompanied by a sigh from Illumi that falls prettily into Hisoka’s ears, and a smile crosses his face in amusement.

“You’re pretty,” Hisoka says, hands restless and itching to reach out to Illumi and twine their fingers. His words don’t provoke any reaction, and they never had. He had said things similar before, but if they had inspired anything thing at all in Illumi, he didn’t make Hisoka aware of it.

Illumi shakes his head. His hair flutters in protest of the movement and Hisoka feels like all the air rushes out of his lungs at once as he stares at Illumi’s eyes glowing wildly.

“Why do you always say things like that?” Illumi says, softer and quieter than usual, resting his chin on his palm, and Hisoka notices the change of tone quicker than he notices his heart racing away from his chest.

Hisoka has never once been at a loss for words when in front of Illumi, but the sun weaving its way into his skin, lifting up his eyelashes and illuminating dark eyes in a way Hisoka had never seen before, had stolen his words. When Hisoka opens his mouth to speak, he chokes on words he wants to say but hasn’t formed yet, and he curses Illumi’s beauty for betraying him.

Hisoka listens to Illumi. He doesn’t speak, but he listens to his breathing above the wind and maps out the movement in his eyes, even if they don’t move away from Hisoka’s face much. His chin is still resting against his palm, his nails digging into cheek slightly, and he hasn’t made an attempt to speak since Hisoka had choked on his own tongue.

“Am I not allowed to?” Is Hisoka’s only response to the silence between them, and if Illumi noticed the way Hisoka’s nimble voice had crumbled under feelings he hadn’t felt yet — if he sought after the hitch in his breath and searched for a stronger meaning behind it — he didn’t mention it.

Illumi’s face doesn’t change. It makes Hisoka’s heart crash against his rib cage in wild trashes, and he hopes Illumi’s own is doing the same. After a few seconds, Illumi tilts his head to the side in his palm, and the corners of his mouth twist downwards until they reach a point that makes it almost seem like he’s pouting, before he lifts his head from his hand. He straightens his head and looks Hisoka in the eyes and despite all his previous feelings of doubt, Hisoka stares back just as thoroughly as Illumi is staring at him.

“You can.”

The words are simple, and Illumi says them with no emotion, but it knocks Hisoka’s breath out of his lungs anyway. He wants to laugh, laugh at Illumi for being so forward, laugh at him for saying something that’s most likely going to embarrass him later, but instead, he smiles. It’s small and creeps over his shoulder, smothering his face so he can hardly breathe, curling up at the corners of his mouth just like Illumi’s frown had curled downwards, and he can’t pry it away from his lips.

When he looks at Illumi the next time, the sun is golden and still reflecting warmness into his eyes, but the frown that previously irked his lips is replaced by the sunlight softening the creases and lines of the forming corners of a smile. They’re sat close, but the warmness of the smile beckons Hisoka closer and he can’t distinguish whether he imagines the drag of warm breath against his collarbone or if Illumi’s breath was actually wrapping his neck in a rope of mellow puffs.

“Good,” Hisoka says, and by the way Illumi’s eyes dilate, Hisoka knows Illumi doesn’t imagine the breath that left his throat with the word rest warm against Illumi’s cheeks.

“Don’t take that has an opportunity to say something weird, Hisoka,” and Hisoka doesn’t, because he doesn’t have any words left to say, and the unfamiliar fondness that had escaped past Illumi’s tight tongue along with statement had stolen his ability to think of anything new anyway.

He smiles wider and allows himself to drift closer to Illumi. In return, Illumi’s smile curls a little warmer, a little tenderer, and Hisoka wishes that they could stay here forever, with the wind blowing Illumi’s hair about, and a smile on his face that he had never seen before.

“Hey, Illumi?” Hisoka says gently, his hand finding the side of Illumi’s face, his fingers pressing soft and flush against his skin. “Is this okay?” He moves his thumb back and forth, tracing invisible smudges into the skin underneath Illumi’s ear, but it doesn’t pull any reaction from him, so he wonders if he should pry his fingers away.

When he lifts just the tips of his fingers away, Illumi leans into them, and Hisoka instantaneously puts them back. The gesture leaves him stunned for a few moments before he continues to move his thumb about Illumi’s skin.

“Please stay,” Illumi murmurs.

Hisoka stills, a warmth spreading through his chest. “I-.” He melts when Illumi closes his eyes. “Okay,” Hisoka smiles, and Illumi leans closer.

When they’re both face to face, Illumi’s lips are soft and Hisoka can’t help but smile against them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! you can find me [@miquki6](http://miquki6.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
